videochildren
by The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro
Summary: Viper- Amy? Zalosta- Sonic? Well it's all well and good, but if love is a rose bloomed young, then what is hate? ***One free review for every reviewer.***
1. Byodokan Sunfall

**video_children**

**print; "Byodokan Sunfall"**

(burn after reading)

Tha atmosphere is downer. Bare pale green flaking off da many grasses, da tired whites and creams on da tainted walls, da faded rainbows in da city streets, da blank azures and sleepy ivories in da sky, da ennui in da air. It's all in slow motion on my second time around. Some sort of lazy haze sits over ev'rything, but- tis- tis world just... I don't know. If you're not here, if you're not seeing it from my eyes, to have color in a grey world, then effe you. But something tints over tis life- a relaxed air where everything has heavy outlines and nothing is well crafted. Diagonal streets and Victorian lamps for miles fit tis I don't know if I should use da word 'perfectly'. Better idea- I'll just pull you out of my napsack. Look at that over dare! Did you see it? Here it comes now, look. To da right- not into da sun, dunce. Look west, no east. Are you daft, or must I twist yo periscope head? Come, let us observe da animals in question while they've abated. Just one's here right now. Hey where, oh crap, will we turn in the little vats above?

"They want their vats in six to ten hours. Sora City. Look alive, it's him."  
Standing in da _dilapidated_ grass is Sonic, and he's looking at da vast tracks of black sheens. Cept his most minimal shadow, da land near him- and us- is clear of any abstractions in a peculiar arch. Maybe that's a smile or perhaps da friendly sun is dafting my eyes. What do you see? His face has- and now he's gone.

"Can't I have a chance to speak?" No. "Then what is da real point of all tis?" To feel mizable, dat we're utterly animemo youths lost in tis warehouse. "Well, uh, Viper, why not follow 'im? He's heading for Seven Flags."

I sit here in tis Ferris Wheel going up, around, and down while a stoic world is- moving on. We have no where else to but down and further down into those shadows down there, so whadyou say? Shall we enter da gates of Hell or just sit back on my Model V and hope Sonic actually acknowledges we exist for once?

Model V 'tis.

"That's not Hell. That's a Cafe Robotnik. Why not just stop and get a glass a' milk before we go. Add some villoceet and we're off." You forgot to ask. "Why not stop and get a glass a' milk before we get out of here? Better?" I guess. Still got Rings? "Yeah, some." Hey, you think Robotnik got any taxes on tis place? "One thing's for sure. Definitely needs to change that annoying bell."

Are we so desperate losers that we would cast ourselves into million degree mercury for da sole purpose of achieving material satisfact'? We are here in fallen society glared at by, oh just look at that pathetic thing right thre. Look at tis! All his dimensions are wrong. We're in _their_ world and they have made more mistakes than we have. You can throw that away if you want, I don't want such a sad thing. Like I was saying, here we are in fallen society with Static Police drones hooked up to our neurons and for what?

"His blood." Right. "But we're stronger than da Empire, we're stronger than Him. We-we can vake his victorio like nothing. We're like Saiyans in Naruto's world." You're going too far there. Let's get out of here. That 'Exit' light is as inviting as a migraine and I'm sure I just felt someone rub against my shoulder.

"But we're da only ones here, Viper." That's exactly what I mean, dunce. Fickle chuck'ead.

"Yo, man, look!" says the mouse.

"Don't look at that. They'll look back," says the cat.

"But they look so cute," says the hat.

"They're not cute. They're hedgehogs-" Uh oh, we better scram befor' da Static Police bombs the place. Here they come right now.

" But tis is the second time-" Your silkos better be synced before the hour is over 'cause it sounds like you've been slammed with a Serdist Virus. "Yeah, I do feel it comin' on again. Bubble time?" Yeah, bubble time. Just make sure your rip actually works or else da bubbles'll pop and we'll be sunk under twent' miles of s*** _again._ "Where'll the rips open?" Minatown, prolly. That's where I just sent the Model V. "Wai-wai-wait, _prolly? _You mean you don't know!"

Sorta.

**CAUTION TO DRIVERS:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Amy Rose **

**...Have been spotted traveling westward towards Minatown**

**SWAT Bots have begun setting up roadblocks**

**Stop at all checkpoints**

**All are subject to immediate incarceration without trial**

**ALL HAIL ROBOTNIK**


	2. Divvied Skinn'ead

**Divvied Skinn'ead**

of the act

Zalosta No. 3

Viper Woman

**video_children**

**print; "Divvied Skinn'ead"**

(burn after reading)

With'est all, man, nothing else is coming down after a victorio slang its bugging larg into da Metal Egg III. The Model V sings n' screams wit its motor chords as we blow through da smoke and down Route 362. Nice, white, bright, n' light.

"Sora City's just up a'ead." Yeah, I tink I know that already? "Y'know, I heard it's been called da Weirdest City on Planet Robotnik." And I heard you been called da viddiest skinn'ead this side'a Santa's Workshop. Coincidence? Right then. Shall we? "Yes. Let's move on."

Fire rained from the sun or maybe that just what they call, uh, what the heck were we talking 'bout? Looks like the road's coming to an end somewhere up there- way up there, I can't even really see where it's supposed to dip. The victorio kept up whatever you say victorios do, and, I can't keep turning my head on a road this stoned, but that thing back there, the Metal Egg the Third, that thing ain't funna be standing when we get to Sora City.

"Chaos energy's fluxxin' all over da place." Hey, look at me. Don't worry. We'll be oll korrect. "You better be right, Viper."

Look alive, man, there's some drones on us. "I'll get 'em." See, Zalosta can do that. I don't know how, don't wanna know how. Look, he goes 'roly poly' on us, and he can blow stuff up. I don't know what the hell his parents were, half roly poly, half cheetah, half hedgehog. ? . But I can't argue. He just wiped them out.

Dis is better.

"Yo, Viper, da sky just turned to red."

Like I said, dis is better. Scythes and black light sabers are fun when you actually get a goody little victorio or... or jallyren to mopply fada. "Quite. But dey're not dead." Didn't I just freaking say dis is better?

* * *

"Look at all these black eyed creepouts. You sure we're in Sora Cit -yeah, dare's a buttload of parkour goin' on. Yeah, tis is Sora City." The divvied skinn'eads are pullin' out. "Luck?" Nah. Put my visor goggs up for me. Thanks. "Whoa! See that? Some dude just cleared a flyover _and_ stuck da landing." That's the Shadow hedgehog guy we kept hearin' about. Lez see if we can get somen' outta him, eh?

"Look at what the cat dragged in." *Was that supposed to be funny? *

"*How should I know? I think this whole world's got lead poisoning or something.* So you're Shadow?"

"Hi!"

"And who da..." That's Rouge, Zalosta. Remember? "Ah, that's right. So you're Shadow and Rouge."

"Sonic. Amy. Long time no see." Who?

"Hell if I know- oh, duh! Dose guys back in dat othuh city. Da one Robotnik was looking for."

"Ok. What's up?"

"Whaddyou mean what's up? Nothing's up, trannie."

"T-tran- Hey!"

"What? You're a trannie. It's true. You're da dgit, da hateku. Da tranotarekia. Now what do you have that look for?"

"What?" Zalosta, have you thought dat day don't boke our way?

"You two have already got on my bad side. So what's with the cyberpunk biker getups? And that ridiculous ghetto British accent?" Gh... Ghetto... *Zalosta, you heard that, right?*

"*Ghetto? British? What does... Dat even mean?* May I rewind our doka?" Da Shadow guy's coming at you, Zalosta. "Oh, dgit. You're dat bakidojen, Shadow."

"You're not Sonic." Attentive, bakidojen. "And you're not Amy." Like I said- attentive.  
"Wait, if they're not... then what are they?"

"I don't know." Well I have a better idea, bakidojen. How about you die?


End file.
